


Care

by Starlord_451



Series: Kliego Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because apparently I can't deal with his permanent death, Ben is still with them as a ghost, Diego cares about Klaus A LOT, Incest, Klaus gets the attention he deserves, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possession, Praise Kink, Smut, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord_451/pseuds/Starlord_451
Summary: “Was I hurting you when I touched you?”Klaus shook his head, feeling vulnerable because Diego’s touch had been the best thing he had felt in a long time.And he craved more of it. So much more. To be refused right now would be too much for his fragile state of mind.“Did it help then?” Diego coaxed and Klaus nodded before he could really think about it.He blamed his fuzzy brain for adding “Felt r’lly good”Or,Possession has quite a few downsides to it. But if you add a caring and sexy vigilante in the mix then maybe Klaus could start getting used it.Kliego Week 2020 - Day 3: Kink/SmutOR Accidental Baby Acquisition AU
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Kliego Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984837
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121
Collections: Kliego Week 2020





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!   
> Hope you enjoy this fic, though mind that this is my first time at writing smut and I’m not especially happy the results.   
> Let me know what you think of it! 😊  
> Another small thing: as it says in the tags I’m effectively ignoring Ben’s departure in the show. Here Ben is still a ghost, even though he’s only mentioned in this fic.

Possession was always a messy affair.

He was getting better at it and the others seemed so very happy with his improvements but the truth was that it left him utterly terrified. To have his body at someone else’s mercy, for them to do what they pleased with him.

Being possessed was torture for him. He felt enclosed in his own body, like he was sleeping, trapped in his own nightmare with only a vague memory of what was actually happening to him.

But he managed if it was necessary. And in some missions it actually was. So he endured. At least now his brothers wouldn’t look at him thinking the worst of him, at least now they knew what he was going through and they sincerely seemed to understand how dangerous it was for him.

That’s why they agreed on some ground rules, the main ones being:

  1. Klaus could only be possessed if they were present.



In order to stop anything that could go wrong, though Klaus didn’t know what they were planning to do if – God forbid – he got stuck with a spirit inside him that just didn’t want to go away. Hence the next rule:

2\. Klaus could only be possessed by Ben.

The fear of not being able to stop other ghosts from possessing him was still very much there since he couldn’t seem to really control his powers even months after the second apocalypse.

Still, although the possession happened in the safest environment, the aftermath was always complicated: his body had to force the ghost out even when Ben was willing to let go as soon as possible. It goes without saying that it left him a mess, drained of any energy and quite vulnerable. That’s where Diego’s third (unspoken) rule came to being:

3\. Diego would always, _always_ make sure that he was taken care of afterwards.

Of course, all of his siblings played a part in his post-possession recovery, but nothing beat Diego’s concerned eyes and caring warm hands. He was always a slut for the attention, particularly for Diego’s, but who could blame him when Diego looked as sexy as he did. Klaus almost swooned the first time he saw him with long hair back in the 60s (and no Allison, his reaction to his appearance _was_ quite dignified, thank you).

The care he got from his handsome brother was something he was quite worryingly willing to die for. Literally.

The only problem with his unrequited crush’s devoted attention was that he always - _always_ \- prepared him baths, with everything that Klaus loved: bath bombs, perfumes, essences and Klaus could swear that he had also used glitter once.

His will to help him was so sincere and pure that Klaus really had no intention at all of telling him how much those baths actually hurt.

The thing with being possessed was that it left him like a stranger in his own body in the aftermath of the experience. He was a live wire, his skin became delicate like that of a new-born, so vulnerable that even the slightest breeze felt uncomfortable. To feel the contact of hot water was a bit like torture, he was just so oversensitive everything hurt.

Diego had no idea of course, nobody knew just how awful it really was.

And so Klaus found himself taking another bath, muscles trembling with the aftershocks of Ben’s possession in their latest mission.

Klaus hissed when he involuntarily twitched in the bathtub, causing a small wave of water to assault his senses again, flowing over his skin, leaving him trembling on the edge of tears. He was just so tired of it.

When the water became cold and he felt his teeth chatter, he decided it was time to go out of the tub. He put his legs over the edge with difficulty, all his nerves alight, muscles so tired he just wanted to fall to the ground and sleep but at the same time he really couldn’t because they were too alive, an energy bursting under his skin that couldn’t find release. It was the worst kind of agony he had to endure, needing to put that energy somewhere but being so immensely tired and out of it that moving his limbs seemed like an unattainable achievement.

And now came the most awful part. Getting dry. He felt pathetic as he held the fluffy towel on his waist, painful goosebumps forming beneath his skin as his arms moved with painful spasms, too tired to really put an effort in securing the towel on his waist. The endeavour of just standing on his own was draining him and he carefully contemplated the pros and cons of spending the night on the bathroom floor.

Suddenly the door opened, Diego’s voice flowing in.

“Are you ready yet? I wanted to get dinner with you, but you’re taking ages in here!”

Klaus screeched, slipping in surprise and as he hit the floor he saw white, momentarily unaware of his surroundings. As the pain in his body slowly ebbed into a buzz, he felt Diego crouching down next to him to check if he was okay, his proximity alone making him fidget to get away.

“Hey, Klaus, you with me?”

His hand touched Klaus’ naked shoulder and he all but melted at the contact.

“What’s going on?” Diego asked, worry etched in his voice.

“Nothing” he cringed at his tone, way too high pitched, but he felt it would all become a lot more embarrassing between them if Klaus didn’t put a stop to it right away.

Diego didn’t seem to understand the situation and he edged forward shaking his head “Don’t play dumb, you just fell. Did you hu…”

As soon as the hand that was on Klaus’ shoulder passed onto his back in a gentle caress, Klaus felt himself vibrate with shivers, a small whimper falling out of his lips as his body seemed to act on his own even without being possessed by anyone, falling completely on Diego’s chest.

He rested there, visibly trembling, ears buzzing from the pleasure that came from that simple gentle touch, realizing that he was panting against Diego’s pectoral. _Okay, Klaus calm down, no need to pop a boner when you’re this close to your brother._ But the world was starting to become fuzzy at the edges, confusion and exhaustion taking hold of his mind as his eyes fluttered close.

“Klaus” Diego’s voice boomed in his ears and Klaus felt the vibrations coming off his brother’s chest “What’s wrong?”

Klaus could do nothing but let out another small whimper, the little strength he had left completely washed out of him, leaving him drained and aching to be touched again.

He felt like crying in relief when Diego’s arms enclosed him the gentlest hug. The delicateness coming from him was so foreign that if he were a little bit more like himself Klaus would have pointed out how weird Diego was being, but right now he could only breathe in the other’s scent from where he had hidden his face in his neck, silently asking to be taken care of.

Yes. That’s it. He needed care, attention, for someone to hold his hand and show him what he had to do because he was too tired to do anything on his own.

His world tilted a bit, a sudden rush of too fresh air attacked his skin, and he stiffened letting out a weak “No” as Diego secured an arm around his back and the other under his legs.

Diego shushed him and held him closer as he carried him to his room settling him in his bed. The discomfort took a new hold of him now that Diego wasn’t touching him anymore, the sheets feeling like needles on his fragile skin.

“Now” Diego started as he sat on the bed, and it took all of Klaus’ self-control not to curl around his brother and never let go. “You tell me what’s wrong, okay? And I’ll sort it out.”

Diego’s eyes were trained on him and Klaus couldn’t find it in himself to lie.

“It’s the possession” he tried, voice breathy.

Diego frowned, trying to piece things together but failing if his confused expression was anything to go by. Had it been any other occasion, Klaus would have laughed.

“It makes me very sensitive. And really tired. But I… I just feel so much that I can’t rest. Not properly.”

“You feel too much?” Diego asked, eyes scrunching since this wasn’t a problem he could just stab away.

“ _Everything_ is too much, I’m… it’s like when you rub your skin for too long and then even the air on it hurts.”

Diego paused for a second, looking conflicted before asking “Was I hurting you when I touched you?”

Klaus shook his head, feeling vulnerable because Diego’s touch had been the best thing that he had felt in a long time. And he craved more of it. So much more of it. To be refused right now would be too much for his fragile state of mind.

“Did it help then?” Diego coaxed and Klaus nodded before he could really think about it.

He blamed his fuzzy brain for adding “Felt r’lly good”

As he realized what he just said, he screwed his eyes shut sure that Diego would just walk away, too embarrassed at the awkward situation. Instead he felt the mattress dip even more as Diego lay beside him, slowly bringing him into his arms, his chest plastered on his naked back, his chin resting on the top of his head between the curls and their legs tangled.

Klaus felt his breath itch and stuck in his throat for a few seconds before he let himself relax, falling into Diego’s welcoming arms completely, crying silently in pleasure.

“You sure you’re okay like this?” Diego whispered softly, moving his head so that he was speaking closer to Klaus’ ear, sending even more shivers down his spine.

“Yeah” Klaus whimpered, unable to say much more. He could feel Diego’s gaze on him, calculating, trying to understand the situation and fuck Klaus if he knew what was really happening. The only thing he was sure about was that the contact with Diego made him relax somehow, his taut muscles reacting to the soft touches not flinching away like they did from everything else, but searching for them, craving them.

Slowly, he felt Diego begin to move.

First it was only his thumb drawing slow circles on Klaus’ waist, very close to the hem of the towel, then his other hand started to gently wander across his chest, going over his stomach, his arms, his collarbone. Klaus held his breath when it grazed over his right nipple and Diego lingered just that fraction of a moment, enough to be noticeable, but gone before he could address it.

He caressed his neck and his shoulders, returning over his nipple again, and Klaus swallowed because he knew he would find it hard. And it wasn’t the only thing that was getting hard now, but Klaus didn’t have enough strength to put a stop to this, nor did he want to: if Diego wasn’t about to back down then Klaus sure as hell will let him keep going.

Diego’s breath ghosted over Klaus’ exposed neck, lips wavering over the pale skin but never touching it.

“This okay?” Diego whispered again, voice low and sensual and fuck, Klaus was completely done for. If he could will his body to move he would already be straddling those strong hips of his, making him know just how okay it was, but he had to make peace with being at the complete mercy of Diego’s ministrations.

But this was exactly what he needed the most. To let go and fall into someone he could trust completely, knowing that he would be taken care of.

When Diego didn’t respond to his nod, Klaus whispered a small “God, yes” and he was rewarded by Diego’s slow hum as his lips finally met Klaus’ skin. The latter gasped at the sensation, eyes fluttering close. If he thought that Diego’s hands were healing magic then Diego’s lips were fucking heaven on earth.

He forced himself to turn around, but after a few failed attempts he felt Diego’s arms and hands guide him, help him and he was finally face to face with Diego, looking up at him with eyes full of… love? Devotion? Wonder? It wasn’t an expression Klaus was used to be on the receiving end of. He smiled at the warmness that exploded in his heart and inched forward.

The kiss they shared was slow and soft but not at all chaste. Klaus felt Diego’s hand wander on his body like it belonged to him and he shivered at the thought because he would do anything to really belong to him.

His own hands were anchored around Diego’s back, reminding himself that this wasn’t a dream. Diego led the kiss and Klaus gladly let him, feeling him, following him, never willing to let go again.

When Diego finally parted and manoeuvred him to lie completely on his back, ever so careful and gentle, Klaus protested but was quickly shut up by his own gasp as Diego’s lips found their way down his chin, then his neck, crossing reverently over his collarbone and latching themselves at his nipple, sucking and biting and teasing, never losing the rhythm he had set with his kiss, slow and tender.

Klaus raised his trembling hand to Diego’s head, burying his fingers in his long hair, gasping and tugging with a newfound urgency that was starting to hurt him, pain buzzing through his muscles as he thrashed and just as his brain screamed at him _too much too much too much_ and he felt himself fall in the pit of discomfort once again, Diego’s low rumble made him pause immediately.

“Stay still.” he ordered, a steeling voice that left no room for contradictions nor protests, all he could do was obey. And he did.

He stopped moving, his body starting to relax at Diego’s command his mind following suit, fraying towards the edges, dropping into a haze that was very different from the one he fell into just a few a seconds ago. Now all he could do was linger in the pleasure of Diego’s touches, waiting for the next, body lax and pliant, ready to respond to Diego’s guiding hands and words.

“Good.” Diego praised with his low voice, his hand holding the back Klaus’ neck – a grounding lifeline – as he returned to kiss down Klaus’ body taking his time to explore every inch of his skin.

Klaus preened at the praise, feeling himself growing harder under the towel, and he was really going to try and be good again. For Diego. Only for Diego.

He whined as Diego’s lips left his skin once again, the realization that Diego was taking off his clothes was not enough to him, he felt his mind wander helplessly without Diego’s touch, his eyes were welling up and his breathing a little too hurried.

“Dee…” he called “Come back”

“I’m here” Diego whispered, getting on top of him.

The skin on skin contact that came with it was blissful and had Klaus gasp at the sensation, he could feel Diego’s cock slide up and meet his, only the fabric of the towel between them.

“What do you need, Klaus?” Diego whispered, throwing the towel away and oh. Oh. Klaus got lost in the sensation of Diego up against him, chasing the pleasure, moaning Diego’s name like it was the only word he knew.

“What do you need?” he repeated lowly biting his ear. Klaus was having a hard time grasping the meaning of the words. What did he need? He needed Diego, he needed to feel him, to be with him.

“Answer me” Diego growled.

“You.” He whispered, voice broken “You. Please. I need you. I want to be good for you. I…”

He didn’t know what else to say, tears silencing him because he was irrationally afraid that Diego wouldn’t understand, that he would walk away and Klaus didn’t know if he could handle being alone when he was this vulnerable. Not after getting to experience what he could have with his brother.

Diego kissed him passionately, moving his legs to stand between Klaus’.

“Okay, baby. I’m gonna take care of you. You gonna be good for me?” Diego mumbled, inches away from Klaus’ lips.

Klaus nodded and was rewarded with praise once again, leaving him a mumbling mess. Diego crawled forward so that he was kneeling with his legs next to Klaus’ shoulders, his cock hanging in the air right above Klaus’ head and the latter didn’t need to be told what to do, too eager to please Diego, to make him feel good.

He swallowed Diego, tried to move his head so that he could take him whole, but Diego held him back, pulling on his hair with a wicked grin twisting his beautiful features.

“Who said you could move?”

Klaus couldn’t apologize nor show he was sorry, because Diego angled himself in Klaus’ mouth so that his member was completely swallowed and the medium started to suck eagerly, moving his tongue and letting Diego set the pace: from that position he couldn’t do anything but follow Diego’s lead, he was in his power. He was sure the man wouldn’t hurt him and that was enough for him, he was happy with the knowledge that he was being good for him.

Diego moaned as he slowly fucked his throat, a hand tangled in his curls, tugging and caressing him and Klaus let his mind cloud over, only feeling the bliss of pleasuring Diego, the man’s words and his touches.

Diego moved out of his mouth before he could finish, but this time Klaus didn’t whine, he didn’t protest, he simply let Diego’s praise wash over him, a gentle glow coming from him as he felt Diego reposition himself along Klaus’ body.

Diego’s fingers touched Klaus’ lips and Klaus sucked them eagerly, gasping as he felt Diego slide his cock on his once again, the sensation strong enough to make him roll his eyes in his head, feeling Diego’s fingers in his mouth and his body going lax.

“Look at you, so beautiful. You’re so good for me, you know that? Always wanted to do this with you.”

Klaus whined and Diego’s saliva coated fingers found their way to Klaus’ ass, circling the rim as Diego moved to his neck, nibbling and sucking and kissing. When Diego entered a finger in him, Klaus felt pure pleasure pool in his belly, his cock twitching as the finger curled and stretched him.

He sobbed when another one joined the first and by the time he had three fingers up his arse he thought he had never felt fuller, though he knew it wasn’t true as he had shoved quite a few things up there back in the day, while these were just Diego’s fingers. Diego’s wonderful fingers.

When he pulled away he thought he was going to fall apart with how empty he felt, tears escaping his eyes begging Diego to just _come back, don’t leave me alone please, fill me and make me feel loved and pretty and special and cared for_.

Diego shushed him gently as he put on a condom with surprising speed, coating it in lube. A hand petting his hair and drying his tears with a soft smile and suddenly he felt the tip of Diego’s thick cock enter him very slowly, careful of not hurting him.

Diego was everywhere, his hands on his body, his chest on his, his abdomen pressing down on his cock and he was too weak to chase the friction, too out of it to do anything but whine and ask for more so he did what he craved the most: he let Diego take the lead and take care of him, trusting him completely.

When Diego moved inside of him, Klaus felt like bursting with bliss, his cock finding that sweet spot inside of him after only a few thrusts and Klaus was sure that he was going to come untouched, he wanted to.

Diego kept chanting praises and grunts in his ear, his hands never once leaving him. His thrusts began to quicken, Diego pulled on his hair, exposing his neck licking him, marking him as his and with commanding eyes he growled “Come for me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. All it took was a hard thrust that hit the perfect spot inside of him and he was gone.

His vision whited out as pleasure expanded in his body. He was vaguely aware of Diego screaming in pleasure as a sticky substance emptied in his arse and then he let the darkness surround him with a welcoming sigh.

When he came to, his cheek was pressed on a hard chest, following the movements of his breathing. He registered a hand softly massaging through his hair and was pleasantly aware of being clean of any sticky substance.

Expecting to feel his muscles heavy like lead, he was surprised when they responded to his commands and he managed to lift his head to find himself inches away from Diego’s smiling face.

“You with me again?” he whispered seductively, a self-satisfied smirk that couldn’t manage to hide the evident concern in his eyes.

Klaus nodded weakly and when he felt like he wasn’t going to fall asleep again, he found himself smiling dumbly with affection at Diego.

“I knew you were a leather daddy” Klaus drawled with a scratchy voice.

Diego huffed a small laugh, shaking his head. Then he decided it was time to move from this perfect position, leaning towards the bedside table and repositioning Klaus so that the curly-haired man was no longer resting on Diego but on the pillow and that was just unacceptable.

Klaus let Diego know about his opposition to this sudden movement by whining irritably and weakly swatting his hands on Diego’s arm in hope that he would just lay still and let Klaus go all octopus-like on him.

“Stay still, moron, you need to drink something” Diego affectionately scolded him, taking a glass full of water from the bedside table.

He helped Klaus drink, softly holding his head and the glass to his lips. Klaus didn’t protest, let himself bask in the attention that Diego was showering him with, all the care and the delicate touches making him melt. He could easily get addicted to this soft and tender feeling.

Once Diego was satisfied with how much he drank, he settled back down and Klaus waited no more than a second to cuddle against him. Diego let out a soft laugh, welcoming him in his arms.

“You didn’t have to do that” Klaus whispered, afraid of breaking whatever sweet spell Diego had fallen into.

“What if I wanted to?” Diego asked in return, a bit defensive.

Klaus raised his head, meeting Diego’s dark eyes “Did you?”

Diego kissed him softly and Klaus felt like crying all over again because this was just too much for him. They parted way too soon and Klaus hid his face in Diego’s neck, showering all the available skin with small kisses.

“Is it always like that?” Diego asked, breaking the silence.

“What?” he raised his head from his hiding place, resting it on Diego’s cheek this time.

“The possession. Is it always like that?”

“Yeah” Klaus blurted out, embarrassed.

He really hoped they could just leave it like that, but Diego looked at him waiting for more explanations and Klaus sighed dramatically before continuing. 

“Usually I’m left feeling like that for the rest of the day until I manage to sleep it off. What you did was amazing.”

Diego’s arms encircled him, holding him even closer to him as if he could shield him from any harm.

He kissed him again heatedly, with urgency, and this time Klaus had the strength to respond with as much passion if not more, tongues and teeth clashing. Diego’s hands came to rest on his jaw and when he let his lips go, Klaus was panting, inches apart from Diego.

“I’ll take care of you. If you’ll let me.”

Klaus’ eyes prickled and he spent the rest of the night kissing Diego senseless, losing himself from the slow pace that Diego settled to the heated haze that took over them once the touches seemed like fire on their skin.

Wrapped around the safety of Diego’s embrace, Klaus knew he would never have to be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Come find me on tumblr (wanderer-451.tumblr.com/)


End file.
